Ryoko Satsugan
The Ryoko Satsugan (涼子洞察眼), is an advanced form of the Satsugan that has only been activated by a handful of members from the Kyoraku Clan. It is distinguished from its normal form by connecting around the pupil and the blades straightening. With each use a black flower pedal appears around the iris in the sclera, until 5 pedals surround the eye. Once all 5 are locked together they form a seal in the eye, blacking out the entire eye and preventing its use in order to keep the user from over extending themselves and causing the visual erosion that Mangekyō Sharingan users suffer from. The seal unlocks itself once the eye is healed, which varies from one day to a week depending on how heavily it was used. Abilities The Ryoko Satsugan gives the user the ability to use barrier ninjutsu without the need for pre-established signs or seals. When one attains the Ryoko Satsugan the base abilities are magnified and the user gains access to a set of basic jutsu, along with a special ability in each eye. It has also been rumored that some user's have accessed blaze release, but no one has been able to substantiate this claim. Basics Ketsu Ketsu (結, Bind) ''can create and manipulate long range barriers. Users create enclosed barriers around distanced targets, trapping them inside of a confined area. Once a barrier is established he can manipulate its size in any direction he chooses, such as striking with it by rapidly expanding towards an enemy. The caster can also collapse or implode barriers to destroy whatever is trapped inside.They can also distort these barriers after their established. This technique's effect acts as an attractive force, both visibly drawing the target inwards and distorting their form until they disappear. Nenshi '''Nenshi' (念糸, Sense Thread) is a basic element of the Ryoko Satsugan, which produces a strong, flexible, chakra thread from the center of a user's palm. The thread is controlled largely by the user's will, and can be used simply to bind a target, or to interrogate them with the threat of squeezing them painfully. Sekkai Sekkai (切界, incision) is a high-level element of the Ryoko Satsugan, used to dispel foreign jutsu with a wave of chakra of equal strength, which requires the perception and chakra of the Ryoko satsugan. Sekkai is typically performed with a quick, slashing motion. Larger than normal jutsu seem to necessitate a more forceful, sweeping motion. The technique may prove unsuccessful if the jutsu in question is too large or powerful for the Sekkai user to easily dispel. Special Nekkai Nekkai '(波同, ''Same Wave) gives the user the ability to wrap himself in a barrier and then synchronize the barrier with other objects around him. This synchronization allows them to pass through other objects, similar to the kamui's phasing. Zekkai 'Zekkai '(絶界'', Absolute Boundary''), produces a powerful barrier which surrounds and shields the user. Though the form can vary depending on the user, each Zekkai tends to have the standard appearance of a dark, flame-like aura and a dynamic cloak-like form. Zekkai has considerable offensive and defensive capabilities: it can corrosively damage objects foreign to the user, and can repel all but the strongest attacks. Its defensive abilities vary between users as they must focus on any incoming attacks, and redirect the energy of the barrier to the point of contact, so it will have enough chakra to match and repel the attack. This naturally increase the potency of any taijutsu. Tategami '''Tategami (立神, Heavenly Gateway) ''allows the user to use a type of blink space-time ninjutsu. With it they can travel almost instantaneously to any location as long as they can see it. Senken '''Senken no Mei' (先見の明, ''Foresight) ''is a unique jutsu that allows the user to see a few seconds into the future. With this ability they can easily avoid attacks, even when attacked from a blind spot or in a blinded situation, but also allows them to plan an entire fight ahead of time, knowing each and every move the opponent uses. Drawbacks Due to the power difference between the Satsugan and the Sharingan it can only be used 5 times in each eye before risking serious injury. It is also possible to use up the abilities of one eye much faster than the other, locking one eye behind the seal long before the other eye is forced to close. Once the seals are in place the user's vision is blurred and they are unable to use even the base Satsugan again until they either remove the seal or the eye is healed. By deactivating it before completing the seal the user can avoid losing the abilities of the base Satsugan, and simply lock out the more powerful version for a shorter period of time.